Curse'd!
by TatsuyaReiko
Summary: Things get a little weird after Naraku's curse turns Kagome into a demon and Inuyasha into a priestess. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Curse'd!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yahsa. If I did, things would be a lot crayzier...

Summary: Things get a little weird when Naraku uses his power to make Inu Yasha weaker, and Kagome much more powerful. Sango and Miroku are confused as always on what is happening, and where the hell is Shippo? A demon-nin joins them to make the transformation a lot harder for them.

Naraku glared. "Damn that Inu Yasha..." Naraku growled. Inuyasha smirked triumphantly at him. He charged at the Hanyou in front of him, and Naraku dodged.  
"Wind Scar!" Inu Yasha yelled as he released a wave of Youki Energy at Naraku. Naraku suddenly had an idea. He waited untill it was about to hit him. KAgome fired a Sacred Arrow. _Yes... _  
He put up a sheild right before the attacks hit, and reversed it. Inu Yasha blinked as it dissapeared. "What th-ack!" Inu Yasha and a screaming KAgome were lifted in midair. Sango and Miroku rushed in, followed by Shippo riding on a transformed Keirera. Sango gasped. Miroku and the others were helpless to do the same thing. Naraku dissapeared right before there as a bright flash, a yelled word (SIT!) and Kagome and Inu Yasha were slammed to the ground. Dust flew into the air. When it settled Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at them. "What the hell?" Inu Yasha asked. He stood up, and the dust cleared out of his hair. His hair was black. "Where are my... Kagome, why do you have dog ears?"

Kagome and Inu Yasha sat on opposite ends of the hut, not really listening to Kaede, "You know... Inu Yasha. You should really help Kagome adjust to her new powers."  
Now THAT made him listen. What happened next made him almost run away.  
"Listen, old hag. I don't want these "powers" and I was comfortable being a priestess, so help us or I'll kill you." Kagome said angerly. Kaede just sighed. Shippo ran out of the room crying, and Sango and Miroku flinched. Inu Yasha however just stared. "Uhhh... Kagome?"  
"Shut up Inu Yasha."  
"I don't think she'll be much help to us..."  
"Grrr... SIT BOY!"   
Nothing heppened.  
"What the heck? SIT BOY!"  
Again, nothing happened.  
"DAMNIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
Inu Yasha blinked, and then said, "Sit girl?"  
WHAM.   
Kagome's head was pulled to the ground by an invisable force. "HEY! What was that for?" Kagome asked as she got up. But what she saw next scared the liveing hell out of her. Inu Yasha stood over her. "Ok, now for my revenge. For so long you have abused that power over me... now time to repay. Sit!"  
"WWAAAAHHH!"   
Now it was Kaede's, Sango's, and Miroku's time to run.

"So... why did you curse them again, Naraku?"  
"I didn't mean for Kagome to turn into a demon, minion!" Naraku glared at the Youki who had the habit of hanging around him, "I had mean't for the arrow to turn Inu Yasha human, therefore making him weak. Unfortunatly, a demon is still on the loose. We need to destroy her... I might have an idea..."  
"Better than turning the girl into a Youki?" Kagura asked flying in, Kanna ridding piggyback on the feather. They jumped off.  
"Listen... I'll have our 'new recruit' spy on them, and we will learn when Kagome turns back into human... then we will kill both!" Naraku smiled devilsighly, "Our 'new recruit' of course is the Ninja."   
"Oh god not me?" Reiko yelled out of the cage. "You promised me my death!"  
"Silence... I will controll you untill the time is right, and then, Inu Yasha will kill you..." Naraku put a finger on Rei's throught. "And... if by anyway you kill them before me, or kill yourself... You will be imprision for all time, made immortal and suffering through the worst torture..."   
Reiko glared.

Dun dun DUN! I will add sooner when My lazieness is gone. R+R more confusion!


	2. Reiko oO

Curse'd!

Disclaimer- I dun own InuYasha T-T I wanna Inu to fall for Sango... whah. But that's not going to happen this time :ninja:

Reiko grumbled. "Damn Naraku... I don't like him one bit... I could get paired with any demon, and it has to be Naraku! Rrragh! Damn You Kagura!" Reiko yelled.  
_Shut up insolate fool... you're near. I'm sending out a demon... _  
Reiko sighed. He burst through the bush...

"Inu Yasha! Thats now how you hold a bow! You don't grip untill you'r knuckes turn white. You have to get the feel of the bow! Feel the energy that the bowstring is creating."   
"Damnit Kagome! I'm feeling!" Inuyasha argued.  
"Shut up and aim!" KAgome barked at him.  
"I don't feel safe aiming it at you..." Inu Yasha said.  
"FIRE! SIT BOY!" She yelled.  
"No KAgome, its my command now..." Inu Yasha taunted. Suddenly a man, about Kagome's age burst from the bushes. Inu Yasha set the arrow fly and it implanted in the Hanyou's sholder. He fell to the side yelling, "YOUKI! YOUKI!" A demon burst form the trees. Inu Yasha set an arrow flying, and it glowed a deep purple befor haitting it's target. It fell to the side, and Kagome sliced the demon.

"Ok, who the hell are you!" Inu Yasha said after bandaging the wound. Kagome had gone out to search for food. Reiko sighed.  
"I'm Reiko. A demon Ninja who's clan was destroyed by Naraku."  
Carefull Naraku said.  
"Ok then, believable enough. Yuo can travel with us untill you're healed..."  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled at him. "We can't just recruit any person we meet!"  
"Well sorry, but thats what you did when you were human.  
Ahh thats good. They've adapted well to their new bodies...  
"Hey, whats this? A jewel shard?" Inu Yasha pulled it out of Reiko's back. "HEY! An easy one!" Sn---AAAP! Reiko blinked. "Uhhh... NARAKU! He was controlling me and... oh shit."  
Kagome was upon Reiko holding the Tetsuigah. "Grrr... NAraku ey? Well today's your unlucky day..."

Sango screamed, "Pervert!" And kicked Miroku away from her, blushing furiously. Miroku blinked. "Was I doing something bad?" Miroku asked, tilting his head.  
"Yeah, ASK NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO KISS ME!"  
"I..."  
"Listen Miroku, I don't wan't anything bad to happen..."  
"What would happen."  
"Naraku would kill you to make me break down."  
Miroku thought for a bit. "That makes sense." He nodded. "Ok then. Does that mean I can keep...?"  
"No." She replied flatly. Reiko and and Inu Yasha burst from the bushes, as Kagome leaped out. "DAMNIT! Sorry Inu! I missed..."  
Reiko tried scrambling away, but tripped over Miroku, who was busy staring at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha had landed on top of Sango, unconsious. She struggled to get the Inu Miko off. "Gah.. Miroku! Get this thing off me!"  
Reiko pleaded for his life. "Here! Take the jewel shard!"  
"Give it to Inu Yasha then..."   
"What? Thats it!"  
"Yeah, basicly. I'm too tired to use another windscar..."

-Out of ideas... byeness R&R


End file.
